


Kisses

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-29
Updated: 2005-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley wants something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

Angel got up from the bed and began to get dressed. Wesley sat up against the pillows stiffly, unsure how to behave. He was usually asleep for this part. The part where Angel crept out of bed in the middle of the night and went home after their time together. 

They didn't make love- they never made love. It was always sex. Rough, hard, I-don't-know-you-you-don't-know-me sex. As if they were different people when they touched. No longer dark, broody heterosexual men of the world. As soon as Angel came through Wesley's door it was fevered kisses on various parts of the body, searching tongues, and the occasional bit of laughter or gasp of shock as a lover tried something new. 

But as suddenly as it began, it would end. Angel would get up and get dressed while a worn out Wesley slept the rest of the night away. But not tonight. Wesley's stamina had apparently increased and he was still wide-awake. All his senses were painfully alert. Including his sense of pride. 

"Leaving, are you?" 

Angel said nothing for a moment. "I've got to go." 

Of course he did. There was always somewhere else he had to be. 

"Without even a kiss goodbye?" 

Angel stood still. The moonlight had turned him into a wax image of himself. It made the scene seem unreal. Wesley almost felt he could say anything in his heart at this moment and it would be OK. There would be no consequences. 

In all their time together Angel had never kissed him on the mouth. It was the only hitch in their relationship. That and the fact that there was no relationship. Wesley had tried to kiss him once, in the beginning; Angel had turned his head away and after a stillness and a silence that seemed to stretch for ages Angel slowly slid his body down and began to suck on Wesley's cock. All thoughts of kisses flew out of Wesley's mind and he didn't think about it till later. 

And so the words hung in the air and taunted Wesley. Pulled at his lips and eyelids till he was all too aware of the huge mistake he'd just made. Had they been visible he would have snatched them up like the mischievous sprites they were and shoved them in his pocket before Angel could see them. But they weren't. They remained quiet little watchers and yet the pain they inflicted by their presence was all to real. 

Angel walked over to where Wesley was sitting and kissed him. On the mouth. Just a kiss. No large hand on his thigh, no fingers digging into his flesh, no mouth sucking his fingers. It wasn't even a hard, lips pressed to lips kiss. It was soft and short and almost... normal. As if he were more than just something to hold Angel over till Buffy. As if they were lovers in the true sense of the word. 

When Angel pulled away Wesley could do nothing but sit and stare. His bitterness was gone, replaced by the burn of Angel's lips. Perhaps burn was the wrong word. Cold things don't burn. However they can leave a lasting impression. They can scar and maim and leave you wanting more. They can freeze you out and refresh your mind. Being both jagged and harsh and yet slick and soft. 

They stared at each other. The silence stretched for ages. 

Wesley felt the need to do something (anything). He stood slowly, blue eyes locked on brown. "Don't do that unless you mean it." He was not going to be toyed with. Well, at least, not anymore. No more taking shelter behind his intelligence or pretending everything was going just how he wanted it. 

Angel stepped closer; Wesley could feel himself recoil inwardly as Angel closed the hairsbreadth between them by pressing his lips against Wesley's. Was he really going to do it again? 

It was just as soft as the first time. Not timid or shy, just soft. There wasn't the bodily hunger in it like they'd shared so many times before- this was something new. A strange unfamiliar territory neither of them wanted to venture into but found that, once the path was in front of them they didn't just walk down it- they ran. 

Angel opened his mouth slightly and Wesley did the same. Putting his hands up, cradling Angel's face Wesley pressed harder. Angel would not be allowed to escape this time. Wesley turned Angel toward the bed and pushed him down onto it. There would be no sneaking out while Wesley slept, no avoiding eyes in the light of day, and no fear of kisses. This time they would do it right. 

END


End file.
